noyade
by yuukira
Summary: nous retrouvons nos amis du monde de naruto dans le metier de maître nageur ect... bon ça commmence une soirée pis,... bah lisez et vous verrez ; kakairu


Voila je fais un essai de kakairu et je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe alors...

Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut présenter ma fic

résumer:kakashi et d'autres sont profs,maîtres nageurs,... d'une piscine

Genre:euh...bah...yaoi "non sans blague -_-' "romance et une touche d'humour

couples:bah évidement Kakashi/Iruka ,...je réfléchis... naruto/sasuke et...bonne question...

Disclamair:les persos ne sont pas à moi...ce qui est bien dommage

voila,bonne lecture

* * *

NOYADE

**-"dit Tenzo"**engagea kakashi

**-"oui,un problème?"**répondit le dit Tenzo occupé de rangé les planches et etc...

-**"non,t'inquiète,tu viens boire un verre avec moi et Gai ce soir?"**lui proposa-t-il kakashi

**-"arg...déso mais il y a pein qui m'a demandé de rester pour discuter des nouveaux uniformes pour les maîtres nageurs et les profs"**

**-"ok,dommage,bon à demain alors bye"**grrr... je devrais y aller seul avec Gai

**-"c'est ça,bye !"**

kakashi se dit que c'était déjà ça car plusieurs se plaignent des "uniformes" qui étaient composés: d'un short qui leur arrivent aux dessus des genoux, rouge à rayures blanches horizontale et d'un t-shirt rouge avec des manches blanches. Pas très séduisant et surtout ridicule, se ne sont pas des clowns mais maîtres nageurs quand même. Kakashi s'imaginait mal sauvé une belle demoiselle en détresse vêtu de la sorte, d'ailleurs personnes ne peut se l'imaginer. Kakashi se dit qu'il allait encore passer une soirée ou plutôt nuit habituelle. Il ira avec Gai dans un bar normal ou gay cela dépendra de son humeur mais il avait voulut changer pour une fois en invitant Tenzo à se joindre à eux, sans résultat. Il n'avait plus qu'a terminer de ranger sont "mattos" c-à-d sifflet, une barre en métal qui lui servait pour aider les gens en difficulté dans les lieux inaccessible et aller rejoindre Gai dans les vestiaires...

Kakashi se dirigea vers les vestiaires des hommes réservés aux employés,où il se changea pour mettre un blue jeans ni trop large, ni trop serrant accompagné d'un simple mais moulant t-shirt noir. Evidemment Gai arriva en compagnie de son apprenti Rock Lee, c'est deux-là ne se lâche pas d'une semelle, non plutôt d'un milli millimètre.

**-"ah Kakashi, c'est vous ! Vous avez déjà fini de ranger !?"**

**-"bah oui Lee comme tu peux le voir"**aussi irrécupérable que son mentor mais j'aurais bien dit tel per tel fils...

**-"ah **_**Kaka**_**, déjà fini !?"**je sais que ça va l'énervé...mouhahahahahahahah...hum hum...

**-"je te jure tu m'appelle encore une fois comme ça j'ai bien dit **_**une**_**fois, je t'envois faire un petit bonjour à la piscine d'eau froide"**et sûrement pas qu'un petit coucou

**-"K.A.K.A. !!!"**dirent en coeur Lee et Gai

**-"là ça va être un double bonjour !!"**hurla kakashi dans une colère telle que ses yeux ont virés en un rouge sang et une aura malfaisante s'échappa de lui

L'argenté attrapa ses deux compagnons d'infortune par le col de l'affreux uniforme qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eux le temps de retirer. Il eut facile à soulevé Lee mais du traîner Gai derrière lui. Arrivé au bord de la dit piscine,c'est une simple piscine moyenne d'environ 1m20 de profondeur qui se trouve après les vestiaires et des douches où il manqua de se mouillé à cause des douches que Lee a enclenché au passage. Au moment où Kakashi entreprit de jeté les deux compères dans l'eau, Gai fit un sourire accompagné de son clin d'oeil dont lui seul a le secret à Lee qui compris directement la signification de ce geste

et se retira de l'emprise de l'argenté. L'aîné à la coupe au bol fit la même chose que son cadet et Kakashi qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retourner en arrière

**-"et MERDE"**lâcha se dernier en voyant son petit manège se retourné contre lui

**-"il ne faut jamais sous-estimer autrui mon cher K.A.K.A."**

* * *

**A SUIVRE...**

Alors?! Reviews *fait les yeux du chat botté* MDR

merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire même si c'était court mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre

sur ce sayonara


End file.
